The Griffin Experiment
by CrimsonLuna
Summary: Edward has traveled to the other side of the gate, with the hope that he had saved Al. But what he is faced with on this side is something that he never imagined he'd ever have to. Tormented by nightmares and somethings far worse, Edward struggles to find piece.
1. Chapter 1

Chap. 1: A Bad Promotion

_Edward was floating__._

_He was in a great, white, open space, nothing for miles, and even further than that. _

_Then, a voice._

_"EDWARD!"_

_The voice was booming, and sounded just slightly croaky. He turned around to find the gate. And in front of it, staring at him in rage was Envy._

_"Where is he?! Where's that bastard?!"_

_"Envy?!" Ed said, wondering how the homunculus was still here. He mentally shook himself. "If it's my old man you're talking about, forget it! He's on the other side. You'd never make it through."_

_"The bastard is really on the other side of the gate? Really?" Envy went into a silence, thinking. After a few minutes, a light seemed to flick on in his head._

_"Hehehehe... I might not be able to get through, but _you_ can..."_

_Ed was confused. What did that mean? Sure, he'd traveled to the other side before, but that was just his soul. He doubted he'd be able to even do that this time._

_But he was unable to dwell on it further, as the Gate swung open to reveal its dark depths and many violet eyes staring out at them. Arms shot out, and Envy grabbed him, even as he was being pulled in. Soon, the arms grabbed Ed as well, and he began to struggle further- as he was already struggling when Envy grabbed him._

_But then they passed the threshold and the hands found themselves bodies. The bodies where those of children, and their giggles and chuckles gave off and added to the eerie feeling. _

_They started to try and pull at their limbs, and once again, Ed found himself without his arm and leg, only this time, there was more taken, as his other arm, from the elbow down, was taken off._

_He screamed in horror, and helplessly reached for the limbs, but it was futile- he had no hands to grasp them with._

_Envy was thrashing around, trying desperately to get back to Ed, as he had lost his grip._

_Ed was confused as to why the man that was his enemy was trying so hard to reach him._

_Envy, finally fed up with it, yelled out and transformed. It was a chimaera looking animal. It was like a mix between a great bird, and a lion. He lunged out, yelling._

_"You're not going to take my chances away! I'm going to _kill_ that bastard!" _

_He collided with Ed, scattering all the pitch black children of the Gate, and there was a blinding flash of light, and an incredible amount of pain shocked through his whole body, like fire and lightning mixed, and then there was a feeling of such coldness at his middle, it made him reel with the conflicting feelings of pain._

_And then all was black, and the only thing he could feel was the cold pain._

Ed woke up.

He didn't know how much sleep he'd gotten, but the alarm clock was blaring in his ear, and when he looked at it, he was astonished to find he'd over slept to the point it was mid afternoon.

"Crap!"

He hopped out of bed and hurried to get dressed.

He continued to curse himself as he made and ate a hurried breakfast.

And then, he was finally out and running down the street, turning corners into other streets or alleyways, yelling his "Excuse me!"s and dodging past the people anyway.

Finally, he got to a tall building. It was- as stated- tall, and covered in glass, with a lattice network of steel window frames.

He ran up to the front desk and the woman there looked up, and saw him.

"Late as ever, I see Elric." she said, smiling.

"Yeah, sorry... stayed late at work yesterday, and didn't get much sleep... you know me." Ed said, smiling back.

"Well, if I were you, I'd bust your butt. The top man wants to see you."

Ed's eyes widened and he cursed again. Of all days to be late, it had to be today. Now, he was late every day- pretty much- and it was well known. But that didn't mean that his boss would care to remember this.

As the receptionist- Remilia- had subjested, Ed ran, complaining mentally about his sore leg and lungs.

Finally, he made it to the office door of his boss. Composing himself, and beginning his mental mantra he had when around the man, he knocked on the door.

"Come in..." said a slightly lazy voice, just barely heard, as it was so quiet.

Increasing his mantra, he opened the door.

His boss sat at his desk, looking over papers. He looked up to see who was there, and nodded.

"Ah, Mr. Elric. Come, sit."

_'Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him...' _Went Ed's mantra, as he took in the man's appearance.

He was tall; had a very square jaw; very short brown hair; small blue eyes behind small circle glasses; and a thin lipped mouth.

Ed sat down and looked just beyond the man's head.

"You needed me, sir?" he asked.

"Yes. I have noticed that you have great potential in the higher sciences we have here. I wanted to let you know that you're going to be working there. Ask Marshal to give you a tour. You start in the lab today."

Ed was slightly shocked, so much so, that he looked directly at him, in the eyes, and completely forgot about his mantra.

He'd only been working at the science facility for three months, and hadn't expected to get even a raise in pay until he was there for at least a year. This was beyond unexpected.

"Uh... thank you... sir?" he said uncertainly.

The man nodded, and said, "You can go now, Mr. Elric. I'll see to you later."

Ed nodded stiffly, and stood up and walked out, in a bit of a daze.

He got down to the main lobby and asked for Marshal. Ten minutes later, a stiff, gray haired man walked out, wearing a lab coat.

"Mr. Elric. I presume you need me to give you a tour? Come this way."

The man left no room for questions or answers, as he rarely did. He turned swiftly, and was leaving just as quickly as he had come, and Ed had to jog a bit to catch up to the man.

"Now, what we do here- where you will be going- is research on evolution and animals. We do all assortments of experiments. Some are not very approved by the eyes of the public, but, as we are scientist, we are determined to learn of all possibilities, and there for, keep it secret. You understand the importance of that, don't you? If anyone were to find out, they'd freak."

Ed heard a slight tone to the man's voice, something like a smug hinting, and it made his spine prickle with unease.

They walked into the lab, which was very deep down, underground. Ed had always wondered what they did down there, and now he'd be able to find out.

"Come this way." Marshal said, and walked to a door, which took up about a quarter of the wall, and was shining with steel.

If Ed had to guess, the door was at least a foot thick.

Off to the side of the door, there was a line in the wall, and Ed could just make out gears on the inside of the gap.

Marshal walked over to a panel in the wall and punched in a code. The door let out a hissing sound, and it slid to the side a bit, and into the room, and Ed was astounded to find that the door was not, in fact, one foot. Not even two. It was three feet of steel and iron, the bolts just bigger than his head.

It slid to the side, and the room beyond was huge. He could not tell how huge, as it was very dark, and the only light that came in was from the room he was in as of now.

Odd sounds emitted from the room, some whines, growls, grunts, and just plain heavy breathing.

"This is where we keep our test subjects..." Marshal said, walking into the room. Ed followed, both fearful of what he might see, but also curious.

"And this is where you will be." said someone from behind. Ed turned slightly to see his boss, and some other big, heavily muscled guy.

There was something in his boss's voice and the look in the big guys eyes that sent a chill down his spine, and it increased when his boss continued.

"You will be such a _fascinating _thing to experiment on, Mr. Elric. I thank you for being so cooperative."

Ed's eyes widened in sudden realization.

"You bastard! You-"

He got no further as the strange guy walked up and knocked him over the head with a powerful blow that sent him reeling back, and then fell to the floor.

The last thing he saw was the face of Tucker, his boss.

_**AN: Hey guys! I was just reading a crossover between these two, and the idea just popped into my head out of nowhere. I think it's good, and interesting, and I hope you think so as well. **_

_**Anyway...**_

_**So, how did you like the first chapter? What is suspenseful? Did you guess who his boss was **_**when**_** I described him, or when I just said who he was? Do I need more detail? Anything...?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2: Project G

_Ed looked around in horror at what lay before him._

_The man was mangled beyond recodnition, the gore splatered all over his face making it even harder to see who it was. _

_The only indication that it was Howinhine of Light was the long, golden hair that glowed a pale gold in the moon light that shinded through the window._

_His eyes, which were slightly covered by matted, bloodied hair, were dull and lifeless, looking into the distence blindly._

_He was still breathing, just slightly. _

_He gave a shutted breath and breather out, "Why... Edward...?"_

_Edward found his foot swinging forward, a sneer on his face. He kicked the man in the face, sending him back, with an audible crack._

_"Because you betraied me." Edward said, his voice cold and hard as he looked down at the dying man that was his father._

_He stood and continued to watch until Howinhine of Light was no more than a memory._

Ed sat up, groaning as he tried to clear his head. This proved to be impossible, as he ended up banging his head on something that was just inches above his head.

Letting out a curse, he rubbed at the swore.

Then, he wondered where the hell he was. He opened his eyes, and it took a big for them to agust to the pretty much dark room. Soon enough, however, the light that came in through a small window started to sharpen things out, and he was able to make out odd boxes.

After a minute, he realized that they were not boxes, but cages, hundreds of them.

And this realization brought him to realize _he_ was in a cage.

"Son of a bitch!" he cursed.

And then there was a sound of hissing, as metal scrapped against metal. A stream of light ran through the room, and began to widen. Then, a long shadow appeared, and began to sway a bit, the sound of footsteps clicking on the concrete floor.

"I see your up, Mr. Elric. Or, should I say Project G." Tucker said, walking right up to Ed's cage.

"Why the hell am I in here, you bastard?!" Ed sad, his metal fists making a bigger CLANG on the metal bars.

"Temper, temper. That must be from the lion in you."

Ed looked dumbfounded. He couldn't possibly know. He'd been so careful in hiding who he was.

"Those test results where certainly interesting. I do wonder, though. I haven't seen any information on one of your kind, and Eagle and Lion mix with human. Quite the mix, and yet none of the files showed up. Tell me, where was it you were created?"

"I don't know what the hell your talkin' about! Now tell me why the hell I'm here!"

"Well, for a scientist, you sure can't put two and two together, can you?" Tucker said, then continued. "You're here because you obviously escaped one facility, and we want to study you."

"You bastard! Once I get out of here your dead!"

"Well, that won't do, now will it? After all, if your test subjects try to kill us, we can't study much, now can we?" Tucker stood up and turned. "Oh, well, we'll just have to wait." He was out the door now, and it was closed, plunging the room into darkness.

Hours passed. The moon light soon faded away, and was replaced by sunlight. Ed was horrified at what he was now able to see in the cages.

They were all deformed, some with discolored skin, some with scales, and more than one appendage. It was all matters of nightmarish figures.

His horror only increased when he realized that some of them- lots of them- where dead.

"_Well, you sure have gotten us in a tight spot, Pipsqueak." _said a voice in his head.

"_Shut up!"_

"_Hey, it's not my fault. You're the one that was stupid enough to send in blood samples."_

"_I said shut up!"_

"_Ah, but it's so fun to make you mad.__"_

CLANG! HISSSSS….

The door opened again, and Tucker walked in, along with five other people, two of which reminded Ed of the huge muscled man.

"Alright, you know what to do. Just hold it, and don't let it get away, or you will be severely punished."

The two huge men walked up to Ed's cage and one opened the door. Ed rushed out, but was stopped by a punch to the back of his head. He fell to the floor in a heap, black dots peppering his vision.

He felt hands grip his upper arms, hard and tight. Another hand grabbed his hair, further discouraging any struggle.

As he was trying to clear his vision, he felt someone poke at his neck, and flinched, knowing it was a needle, and not liking it one bit. He felt what ever it was they were ingecting him with, imeadeutly making his limbs go limp, and his vision go completely black.

Ed's head shot up, and he peered into the darkness, trying to see what had made the noise.

He found himself in the cage again, and his whole body hurt, the major headache not helping in the least.

Through, the pain, he peered around the room. It was night again- he didn't know how many days had passed since he was put back in here- and the light of the moon didn't allow for much to go by. He thought he saw shapes moving around, and the very slight, and quiet footsteps with them.

"We found it!" someone- female- whispered excitedly.

"Yes, Nudge, we found it. But lets get to work." said someone else, another girl.

He tried to call out, but found that his throught wasn't quite working- it was even hard to swollow, as if he'd forgotten how.

The shapes continued to move about the room, and he heard the acational clinking and creaking of cage doors being opened.

His tail flickered with the tention, and he tried again to call out, only managing to get out a strangled cough, which was not much, considering coughs ran through out the room constently.

Fed up with his failed attemps at getting who ever it was's attention, he banged his fist on the metal bars.

"What was that?" came the sharp hiss of one of the shapes.

"I think it was from over there." Came another voice.

"Thank's Iggy." Said the fist voice.

He saw two shapes starte to walk over. They were crouching, and still keeping their footsteps silent.

They got closer, and soon Ed was able to make out their shapes better.

They were tall, and looked a bit skinny, although there seemed to be something on their backs that reminded Ed of something, but his groggy mind could not pick up on what it was.

Then, their faces started to get detail. They were both boys. One had long, black hair, and eyes so dark he could nto tell where puple ended and ires began. He was very pale, and wore completely black, and had no expression but for determination.

The other was pale as well, although not so much. He had strawbarry blond hair, and eyes that looked out unseeing. He had on a plain white sure- although a bit grubby- and blue jeans. His expresson was one of determiniation, but it looked as though he actualy shows other emotions.

The one in black seemed to have a look of serprise, as he took in the sight of Ed.

"Max!" he hissed out, looking off in some other direction.

Another shape moved up, that of a girl. She was shorter then the two boys, but still tall, and had long blond hair with brown streaks. Her eyes were blue, and she had a soft but determined face. A face of a leader.

When she saw Ed, her eyes sparked in interest, and sorrow.

"Just a kid…" she said, as she walked forward.

Ed's brow twitched slightly. He managed to get a sentence out. "Who… you callin'…. Kid…"

The girls eyebrows lifted, but she said nothing to the comment. Instead, she said, "Who are you?"

Ed was about to answer, but then his body was reached with pain. He gasped and clung to one of the bars as he fell to the bottom of the cage.

"_No!"_ He thought mentaly.

"_Your not going to stop me. Its been too long since I was free. I can't just let the chance slip."_

"_No! Your not getting out! Your not killing any more people!"_

"_Come on, Ed. Do you really think you can hold me back, in the condition your in. HA! Don't make me laugh."_

Outside of his mind, the others were freaking out alightly.

"Hey, what's wrong? What did they do to you?" said the girl, crouching at the cage.

He said nothing, focusing on keeping in control of his body.

"Get him out of the cage!" the girl said, "Or he's going to get himself even more hurt."

Ed dully noted that she was right. His tail was lashing around, hitting the bar, and the skin broke, and it started to bleed. His wings were as streached out as they could possibly go, which, given the amount of space he had in the cage, wasn't much.

He heard the clinking of the lock being picked, and then the sound of the door being opened, and hands griped him, two holding his arms, and two pushing his wings to fold to his back, so he may slip through the opening.

The next thing he knew, he felt a powerful stinging on the side of his face, which had followed a load, ringing SMACK!

He was so astounded, his eyes flew open, and he was fully aware of his body, unlike before. He was looking up at the serprised faces of the first three, as well as three more kids, one of which was leaning over him, curly blond hair falling forward over her angelic face.

"Better?" she asked, smiling.

Ed did feel better. He was no longer in pain, and was able to control his limbs, although his pounding head ach had increased.

He nodded, and she smiled again.

"Who… are you?" Ed asked, looking at all of them as he stood.

"Your salvation." Came the reply of the first girl. "Ok guys, lets get back to work." The others nodded and they milled out, quickly working the locks and freeing those that were able to escape.

Ed managed to get to his feet, and was looking around. He watched as they worked, and as more and more of the caged children get out. They were all frightened, shaking as they looked around.

Ed was still serprised at how he had regained control of himself. He could still feel the prickle that was left after the little girl had slapped him. He watched her as she went from cage to cage, mostly to the ones that were freaking out the most. She just looked at them, not saying anything, and yet, they calmed down almost immeadeutly.

Finaly, the oldest girl called out. "Alright. Everyone ready? We're going to get you out of here, so you need to stay calm and do as we say. I want you to-!"

She boke off as the hissing of the metal door filled the room. Soon enough, they saw some scientist and a lot of the hug muscled men looking at them with rage.

"Get them! Don't let them out!" yelled Tucker, who was in the back of the party.

The girl started running, but not away from them, at them.

"Fang, you guys make sure they all get out safely!" she shouted as she ran. The boy in black looked like he wanted to argue, but shook his head and turned around. He and the others started to herd the kids out, back to a small door that they must have come through.

Ed had other plans. He broke though the croud, just managing to get past the boy and ran at the people that had made a big mistake.

The girl seemed to have noticed, and yelled. "Go! I can take care of this!"

"Hell no! I promised I'd kill that bastard, and I ain't gonna miss the chance!"

She could say no more, as they reached the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3: A Stinky Escape

The first person Ed came to was the big man he'd first seen, the one that had knocked him out.

He moved quickly as the man threw his fist out, intending to hit him in the temple. He ducked and punched at the man's middle. The man doubled over, clutching at the spot, wondering how the hell one so puny could pack such a big punch.

Since the man was bent down, staggering, Ed linked his hands, making a double hammer fist, and slammed it down on the back of the man's neck, where the neck met the head. His neck gave an audible crack and he went down, motionless.

Ed did much the same for three other big guys, as they all seemed to do the same first move. Then, they smarted up and changed their patter.

It was when one of them tried to repeat the first move, only in more of a swiping motion, that Ed realized that all the big men had changed, looking like wolves with slightly more human shapes.

Though he was shocked by this, he managed to block the swipe with his forearm. The wolf man seemed to yelp as its hand bounced off the metal of his arm. Ed gave a roundhouse kick to the man's side, and then punched him in the face.

He had no immediate opponents, so he took stock of the situation.

About all the scientist were either dead or knocked out. The girl was holding her own against her current opponents.

Deciding to help out, he ran up and kicked at the first man with his metal leg, taking him out instantly. He then punched at the inside the knee of the man in front of him. His knee locked on him and he fell forward, and the girl roundhouse kicked him in the face.

That left only two more, and they were dealt with easily enough, with the girl kicking one in…. a very sensitive area. He fell to the floor, and she kicked him in the face, while Ed knife handed the other man in the neck, and he just crumpled to the ground.

"Huh… Good job…" the girl said, and turned. "Now come on! Let's get out of here!"

But Ed was looking at all the scientists, and found none to be Tucker.

"That bastard skipped out on me!" He said and ran for the lab.

The girl noticed this and yelled, running after him.

"I'm not going until I've killed that bastard." Ed yelled back.

The girl caught up to him and grabbed his upper right arm.

"No! We need to get out of here. There'll be more Erasers coming soon, and who ever this guy is, he's probably left this place by now!"

Ed was furious.

He didn't want to leave, to let Tucker get away. But she was probably right. He had probably already left, or was hiding behind all of those wolfish men.

Mentally smacking himself, and promising, with cures, that he _would_ come back and get Tucker, he turned and nodded to the girl.

She led him over to the door, and they began to navigate their way through small, tight corridors. After a while, an awful smell hit Ed's nose and he soon found it to be a sewer, which they proceeded to walk right into.

"Max!" someone called and they heard a lot of splashing.

The two turned to see the five other kids, looks of worry and relief on their faces.

"What are you guys doing? I thought I told you to get everyone out safe." The girl, who Ed now assumed to be Max, said.

"They're safe. Don't worry. " the boy in black said.

"Where are they?"

"They all scattered, like the ones from the last time. It really is for the best." said the blind boy. "After all, how easy do you think it would be to sneak about fifty kids through a city? Add the fact that they're not exactly normal, and what do you get?"

Max nodded. "Well, I guess you have a point. I just wish you'd have waited, so I could tell them what to look out for, and… well, to just prepare them…"

"Pssh, to do that, you'd be down here for a life time… There'd be no _way_ you could tell them about all the guns, drugs, gangs, and anything else. And anyway, they'd probably have the sense to stick to the alley ways, or go to the forests. You know. Secluded places. At least until they're confident enough they could walk among the normal folks…" Ed said, and everyone looked at him.

"You talk as if you know it all." Max said. "As if you _haven't_ been in a cage since birth."

"Yup. You are correct. I've was only in that cage for… Well, I don't know how many days, but surely not more than a week."

"So you escaped once before? Guess that could explain the trained fighting…" Max said.

"Huh… no, I never even _knew_ that place existed until I was lured there."

Now they all seemed to look dumbfounded.

"Wait… you… Are you saying-"

Ed held up a hand to stop Max from continuing. "Look, why don't we get out of this sewer, and get somewhere safe? I'd kind of like to be able to have a sense of smell after this…"

They looked as if they would really like to hear what he meant, even if it meant being down in the sewer longer.

"Also, as Max here stated earlier, there'll probably be more of those big guys coming." Ed said, and they all seemed to agree on this, as they started to nod their heads, and move through the tunnel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4: Questions

Ed breathed a sigh of utter relief, as well as everyone else, as they finaly, after running for their life through the sewage tunnels, emerged.

Ed hadn't thought there was anything worse than the stinky sewage system, but he stood corrected.

"Gazzy! Warn us next time your going to let one rip in the sewage system! God!" Max said, as well as the others saying something similer.

Gazzy, the youngest boy, looked sheepish, although there was a light in his eyes, and a quirk at the corner of his mouth that told Ed he was enjoying their suffering.

Ed shook his head and started walking down through an alley way.

"This way!" he called back to them, and they hesitated, but then realized that the few people that were on the street were looking at them oddly, and Max nodded to follow Ed.

Twenty minutes latter, after walking through mostly alleyways, and down a few streets, they arrived at a fairly nice looking apartment building.

It was nothing spectacular, but also not a dump. Ed walked down to the last building, and walked up to the door.

"What is this place?" Max asked, and she was looking around, noting exists, as well as the others.

"It's my place." Ed said without emotion as he unlocked the door- Max was a bit interested at how he'd done it, for he'd clapped and then just twisted the nob, no keys. "Figured you guys would like to have somewhere safe, and clean, not to mention you can take a shower."

They all seemed to appreasiate this greatly, but they were still a bit wary.

Ed seemed to sence their wariness, as he turned and looked at them with reasureance. "Don't worry, you can trust me. I've been hiding for years, this place is safer than the White House at its highest security."

They nodded, and walked in, and Ed shut the door behind them.

It was a very nice place. Good furnishings, and all. But the security was even better. There was nowhere that wasn't on camera- except for the bathroom and changing room. And anywhere you looked, there was a TV which showed what the cameras saw.

And then there was the amount of exits. Tons of them, and all easy accsess. The best ones were in the foyer and living room. They were sun-roofs, perfect for a quick getaway on wings.

One would think that with all the easy exits, there'd be just as many easy entries. Not the case here, as anywhere they could exit, cameras were stationed, giving them early warning should someone attempt it.

Ed went through all of this, pointing out everything, and making sure they knew what to look for. He also told them that the only places in the house that were not easy to get out of were the bathroom and dressing room.

"Why?" Max asked.

"Can't put cameras in there, so I have to make sure no one can get in." Ed simply replied.

He then sent them off to get cleaned up. There were three bathrooms, one at the front of the house, and one at the back. All the boys when to the one in the back, and the girls in the front. Ed went to his own personal bathroom, in his room.

After taking a five minute shower, he got out and did some matnence on his automail. It wasn't exactly up to Winry's standers, but it was close. He'd found someone that was into making fighting robots, and was able to figure out how the arm worked, and he would rebuild them for Ed if he needed it. Looks like he'd need to visit Jake again. The stupid scientist had apparently decided to tinker with them a bit, and his right arm wasn't functioning quite as well.

After he did what he could with his automail, he got dressed and walked out, finding everyone in the living room, looking a bit awkward.

When Max saw him, her face hardened.

"Ok. Spill." She said.

Ed blinked, and then sighed. "Okay… but first, I'd like to know your names… I'm Edward Elric."

They all seemed to be apprehensive about giving their names, and Ed didn't blame them. But then Max cleared her throught and spoke.

"Well, you already know I'm Max. That's Fang-" she pointed to the boy in black, and continued to point to all the others. "And Total…"

Ed was a bit surprised, as he had not even noticed the small dog that looked like a Scottish Terrier. But non the less, he nodded.

"Okay… Well, what all is it you want to know…?" Ed asked, and then rushed to say something more, as they all seemed about to asked something . "And one at a time, thank you…."

They all looked at Max.

"You said you never even knew about what they did. How is that? You've got a tail and wing!"

"I never knew, because I was never- until this week- in one of those. For years- lots of years- I've been on my own. I don't even come from here."

"What does that mean?" Iggy asked.

"It means…" Ed wasn't sure how to continue. To tell them he was from a different world entirely? They'd laugh! "I didn't grow up here… I… _moved_ here… From an island…"

They all looked at him oddly, having noticed his hesitations- although, the littlest girl, Angle, seemed to have a knowing look in her eyes.

"Okaaay….." Max said. "How is it they captured you?"

"Ah, well, sadly, I worked for them." Ed said, feeling a disgusted knot form in his stomach. He looked up to see that they were all looking at him suspisusly now. "Before I knew!" He rushed to explain. "You see, I had been working for them as a scientist in the department of studying elements. I've… got a big interest in them…

"Anyway… Tucker- my boss- called me up, and said he thought I had promise in being a researcher in animals and evolution. I should have known something was up then and there. I'd shown no interest in those areas- sure, evolution is pretty cool, but I'm a man of the elements.

"So, when I went to get a tour, they led me down into the lower levels of the building, and then showed me the room where they kept their… where they kept the children. Before I knew it, they knocked me out, and I woke up in a cage."

Ed sat back into his chair, and waited for more questions.

It was the blind boy that spoke up, a curius and confused look in his eyes.

"What's that clinking I keep hearing around you? Every time you move, I hear it, and I really heard it when you were walking." At this, they all seemed to be curius, and looks of realization doned on them, as if they'd remembered hearing it too.

Ed nodded. He used to try everything he could to hide his metal limbs, but didn't so much anymore. He hid them only to keep eyes off of him, but if someone asked, and he thought it was okay to show, he'd show.

He pulled up his sleaves and pulled his gloves off.

Gasps went about the room, although Iggy was still waiting. "What? What is it? Why do you guys forget that I'm blind?"

"Because half the time, you don't act like it." Gazzy said, but then relented and said, his voice excited, "Ed had metal limbs!"

Iggy's face lit up with interest and he said, "Really? Let me feel."

Ed held out his left arm and Iggy's hand went over them. "Wow… This is sooo cool!" He said, and then felt the other arm. "Man, I wish I could see what makes it tech…" His face fell a bit as he inspected the right arm. "Hey, there's something wrong here… Feels like some of the gears are damaged."

Ed looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, how'd you know…?"

"Heh… When you work with bombs and pick locks, you lean a thing of two…." He replyed simple.

Ed nodded. Maybe he wouldn't need to visit Jake after all...

"Soo… How'd it happen?" Gazzy asked, touching the automail as well.

Ed looked uncomfortable. "An accident…" He replied, his voice saying he didn't want to talk about it.

"So what's the name of the island you came from? If it has a name…" Fang asked, the first time he'd spoken since they got out of the sewer.

"Hum…? Oh… It's name was Amestris. Although, some people a while back thought of it as Shambola…"

"Those are odd names… Really forin…" Nudge said.

"Yeah, well, the island did have it's own language…" Ed said.

They looked very interested now. "Really? What's it sound like?"

Ed smirked. He couldn't resist. He said "I'm from a different world." In his native lango. It was an odd sounding language, and the closest it came to sounding like was German, but a bit more complex in the pronounciations. Through leaning German, he was able to start leaning English.

They all looked amazed. "It sounds German…" Max commented.

"Yes… I had noticed that as well…" Ed said.

After a few more questions on him, Ed questioned them. What he was told only made his want to kill the bastard higher, but also made him want to beat the heck out of all of these "white coats."

He was now in the kitchen, making them a huge dinner. He knew what it was like, being what they were, and knew they needed to eat a lot. So, in order to make it quick, he used a bit of alchemy, just enough to get what he needed.

Iggy was helping, having said that he was a great cook. Ed, being a not-so-good cook, let the boy help.

After ten minutes went by, Iggy straightened up, and looked at him.

"Dude, why do you keep clapping? And what's that static sound? Is there something more wrong with your arm?"

Ed looked caught off guard. He'd forgotten blind didn't mean deaf. Actually, it meant the exact opposite.

"Ah, it's a tradition… from my island…" Ed said.

Iggy nodded, although he was not in the least convinced. "And the static sound…?"

"Oh… yeah, that…. I don't know…" he decided to just play ignorant.

Iggy shook his head. He'd find out. He'd also tell the others about it. They'd be able to keep a better eye on him.

Once dinner was made, everyone piled into the dining room area.

"Man, haven't eaten this good since Californa!" Gazzy said, shoveling potatos and gravy in his mouth.

The others nodded in total agreement. Even Fang, silent and emotionless, was acting very wolfish.

When they finished, Ed sent everyone to the livingroom, telling them they could watch TV, preferably the news, and see if anything had poped up about any possible mutant children running around.

While they were busy with that, he cleared the table, and it was a simple matter of cleaning the dishs, and then he was out in the living room with them.

There was nothing on any odd children running about, but there was something.

"_In other news, a man by the name Edward Elric went missing only five days ago."_

Ed jumped and tuned in more. "I was there for five days?! I though it was only, like, four, or three!"

"_A high in scientist of elements in the science department in Tampa Bay, Florida, he was last seen by a coworker, on Tewsday. She says he never put in for a vacation, and would never leave the building without saying good bye._

"_We would ask you to keep an eye out for Mr. Elric. He has long blond-gold hair, amber eyes, and is very short-"_

Ed's eye twitched. "WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT YOU CAN'T SEE HIM OVER A GRAIN OF RICE!"

"_He tends to wear heavy clothing, all year round, including a long sleeve shirt, a vest of duster, cloves, and black or brown slacks."_

And then it switched to other news.

The others were looking at Ed with questioning eyes.

With a sigh, and much cursing, Ed turned the TV off, and nodded around the living room. "Sleep anywhere you like. I'll be in my room…"

He was so tired, he could have just slep on a gravle driveway and think it was memory foam. He trudged to his room, and closed the door behind him, clapping and fusing the door to the wall.

"So how come you don't show them your Alchemy?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5: Devious Little Angle

Ed nearly had a heart attack, and he swivled around, wondering how the hell someone snuck into his house with out him noticing.

Then, he saw Angle on the bed, staring at him with big blue eyes of childish wonder.

Ed eyed her. "I have no idea what your talking about…." He said with a smile.

She reaised an eyebrow. "Come on, Ed. Don't play dumb with me. I know about your alchemy, and I know about your alternate personality… And I know a _lot_ more…." She stared at him as if challenging him to protest.

Ed stared back, freaking out on the inside.

"_How the hell does she know?" _came his alternate half.

"_How should I know? Now shut up, and stay in your corner!"_ Ed yelled at the alternate half.

"He doesn't cooperate very much does he?" Angle said, and Ed focused on her again.

"Who?"

"Your alternat half." She said simply, then went into thought. "Envy… That's his name…"

Ed just about fainted. Okay, now she just couldn't… It wasn't possible!

Shaking his head, and giving up, Ed looked at the little girl. She'd seemed so innousint. She'd reminded him of Nina and Alicia.

"How? How do you know so much?"

"I can read minds…" she said simply, inspecting her nails. "That's why I was able to help you earlier; when Envy was trying to take over your body. I knew it was no drug, so I figured slapping you would get you back to your senses, as if you'd been dreaming…"

"_That little brat! I'm going to kill!" _Envy raged, and tried to take over. Ed had been prepared though, and was able to push him back, but only just.

"So, what do you want? I assume your going to tell the others…?"

"Hummm…. Maybe not about the alchemy. You can do that. But I'll tell them about Envy. They should at least know that you've got a crazy sychopath as an alternat personality… Humm… How funny that is…" She shook her head and then walked over to the door, but stopped beside Ed, looking at him expectantly.

Ed clapped and unfusing the door. She nodded her thanks and walked out. He closed the door again and locked it. Shaking his head, he sighed. "She's one devius little angle…" and walked over to his bed and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6:

_Ed walked into the house, calling out. _

"_I'm home dad!"_

"_Oh, Edward. Good… How was it?"_

"_A bit boring. Nothing really happened." Ed walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat._

_Houinhine walked in, giving his eldest son a smile. "Well, applying for a job is never fun…"_

"_Yeah, well, it didn't help that no one seemed to even know what I'm talking about. For Gate's sake! They're scientist too! They should know at least something…"_

"_Ah, well, Edward, this _is_ the other side of the Gate. You've seen it. They went along with technologies to advance in this world. They wouldn't know what we knew…"_

_Ed gave a frustrated sigh. "Still, it's annoying…"_

"_So, did you get the job?"_

_Another annoyed snort. "I don't know. They seemed to think I was making it all up, and didn't want that sort of thing in their work. They said they'd- GAH!"_

_Ed fell to the floor, clutching his head._

_He felt hands on his back, and dully heard his father ask, "Edward?! What's wrong?"_

_Ed groaned, and felt as if he were being pulled back. His vision seemed to thin, and dim, and then he found he could not control his body._

"_Edward, talk to me. Are you okay? What's wrong, what happened?" he could hardly even hear his father, yet it seemed to echo around him._

_And then a voice came. He was confused as to who it had come from, but then he realized it had been him. But it wasn't his voice…_

"_Oh yeah, I'm just great, Dad…" came the voice. It cackled. "I'm doin' just fine!" _

"_Ed…ward…?" Howinhine said, trying to look at his son's face._

_Ed's hand swong out, hitting Howinhine square in the jaw. He fell back, and clutched at the already swelling area._

_Edward got up and turn around, staring at his father. From what Ed was able to see with his dim, distant _vision, Howninhine's eyes widened in shock.

"_Envy…." He said in a muted whisper._

"_Yeah, that's right, old man. It's me, your first son." Edward- no, Envy- stalked forward, rage and blood lust in his eyes. Howinhine started to scoot away, but Envy lunged forward and grabbed him by the front of his coat._

"_And now I'm gonna kill you!"_

"_**NO!"**__ Ed shoted in his mind, for now he realized that was where he was. He banged aginst the invisible wall around him, trying to break free, if not just to distract Envy. __**"NO!" **__he yelled again, and kept yelling with every hit. Nothing seemed to be working._

_Envy smirked, both at the look of horror on Howinhines face, and at Ed's failing attempts._

_He then heard a voice next to him, yet all around him. __**"Watch Edward! Your going to watch. Watch me kill our father! Watch **_**you**_** kill our father!"**_

_Envy wasn't kidding. He felt his hearing and saw his eye sight coming back, but he was unable to control anything else. He was only able to see and hear. Envy didn't even allow him to look away, or close his eyes._

_Ed was forced to watch in horror as his limbs whipped out; smack here, punch there, hammer fist, kicks… And all were used by, and only by, his metal limbs._

_Blood splattered on the walls and all over his cloths and face. _

_And Howinhine, he was brused and bloodied to the point of unrecodnition. Both eyes swollen shut, left cheek swelled like a water balloon, right cheet has a deep cut. His chest, the cloths of which had been ripped to shreds, was fully bone deep cuts, one rib even sticking out. Both his arms broken in several places._

_Envy made sure to look at all the right places, not allowing Ed once once of control over where he looked._

_Ed looked around in horror at what lay before him._

_The man was mangled beyond recodnition, the gore splatered all over his face making it even harder to see who it was. _

_The only indication that it was Howinhine of Light was the long, golden hair that glowed a pale gold in the moon light that shinded through the window._

_His eyes, which were slightly covered by matted, bloodied hair, were dull and lifeless, looking into the distence blindly._

_He was still breathing, just slightly. _

_He gave a shutted breath and breather out, "Why... Edward...?"_

_Ed screamed in rage, damning Envy with every atom of his being. He banged on the walls again, and was surprised when they gave way._

_He fell to the floor beside his father, shuddering, tears of regret in his eyes, and mixing with the blood on his cheeks. He'd spent so many year hating his father, and only two years ago, he'd come to realize the man had done what he did for the sake of them. He hadn't abandon them. When he'd realized this, he started to get along with the old man, and there was only the accasional argument. _

_Only two years to have actualy loved his father as a son should. _

_And he'd just beaten the man to death._

_In his mind, he heard the cackle of Envy._

Ed jumped awake. He looked around, and found that he was back in his room, not in a small dog cage. He got up and went to his bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he found that he was soaked in sweat, no doubt because of the horrible dream.

His eyes were slightly dull, something that was always there when he woke up, still haunted by the memorial dreams. Shaking his head, he turned the faucet on and splashed a cup of cold water in his face.

Releasing a sigh, he dried his face and hair off and walked out, grabbed some cloths, changed and then went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

On his way out of the kitchen, he stopped, looking with confusion at the kids in his living room. They were all gathered around something, or, maybe someone, and whispering. Raising an eyebrow, he walked in.

"Hey…" he said in greeting, and they turned to look at him, looks of worry, confusion, and suspicion on their face. With them turning to look at him, Ed saw the _who_ they were surrounding.

It was Angle, and she looked very pale and shaken, her eyes having an odd look in them. She met his eyes and muttered, "I'm sorry Ed…."

Ed, confused at first, than realized what the look in her eyes was, for he had just seen it, and had seen it everyday when he woke up.

For someone her age to have seen something so horrendous… It must have been terrible.

"What did you do to her?" Max asked, she having been one of suspicion, but now it had a tinge of uncertainty after Angel's comment.

"I…." Ed said, but wasn't sure what to say.

"Who are you really? Edward Elric, or this _Envy_?" Fang said, his face that of worry for Angle, and rage for Ed.

"What? No! No, no!" Ed said, trying to gather his thoughts. He needed to find a way to explain this…

"Then what's wrong with her? She keeps muttering about you, what you did, what you both wanted and were forced to do."

Ed looked at them all, panicking on the inside. They couldn't know what had happened. They might be older than Angle, but they were all still kids, still too young. He could see in their eyes that they had seen their fair share of crap, but nothing like this.

"Well?" Max asked, not liking his silence.

Sighing, Ed said, "It's not something you should really hear about. I'll just say this: It was a horrible, horrible thing I did. I was weak, and wasn't able to do anything about it. I'm truly sorry for what Angle saw, and I don't know what I can do to help her. All I can say is she should try to stay out of my mind… Or just leave. What ever you think is better…."

With that, Ed turned and walked back to the kitchen. He felt a slight pit of emptiness forming in his gut.

Crap. He'd already grown to like these strange kids. But it couldn't be helped. For years- many, many years after his father's death- he had not been close to anyone, even the people at work.

They were just normal humans. They couldn't understand what it was to be him. To have wings and a tail, and highten sences. They haven't suffered through what he had.

These kids, however, where the first people Ed had met that he could feel related to him. To have them go away, not just so soon, but ever, it left him feeling lonely.

He shook his head, mentally slapping himself. He was getting sentimental. It was just ridiculous. They were just kids! Sure, they had the wings and higher senses like him, but they didn't know the feeling of living for so long, yet never aging.

He trudged up to his bathroom, intent on finding something to stop the headache that he suddenly had.

As he threw the pills back, taking them dry, he thought about the fact that he would most likely have to move. He loathed the thought, leaving his so well protected home. But to stay here meant that he was too close to the lab, too close to his new rivals. His house was protected, yes, but they could still get in. It's protection laid namely with the fact that you had extra warning, and then had plenty of escape routs. They'd still be able to get in.

Then there was the fact that he'd have to constantly be looking over his shoulder when he was out. He already had to do that to a certain degree.

No. He had to get out. Find a new home. Probably disappear. He at least had some experience with that. Unable to age, he had to disappear when everyone started to get suspicious. This was a bit early on than normal, but it was more serious, as some actually _knew_ about him.

The only thing that could possibly make it hard is that all the new tech now an days tended to get better and better, and make it harder for him to just fade off. Last time he did, he actually had to fake his death. He'd probably have to do that again.

"Huh…. I'll deal with that latter." He muttered to himself, and flopped onto his bed.

For the rest of the day, he passed in and out of sleep, fleeting and taunting images of unhappy events crossing through his minute dreams.

It was at about midnight that he heard the slight beeping sound. It was only load enough for him to hear through out the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Small a sound as it was, it made him jolt awake as if someone had just slapped him. In seconds, he was out of his bed and looking at all the monitors in astonishment to find that there were about twenty men surrounding his house. The heat sensors, detailing the size of the men, showed that it was the wolfish men from the lab.

"Shit…." He hissed. As of now, they were only getting into position, so he had plenty of time.

As he moved, he remembered the beeping, and with a small jolt, hoped like hell that they couldn't hear it. It wouldn't do to let them know he knew they were there. Stepping over to the monitors, he flipped a switch, and the beeping stopped.

He then rushed down stairs to get the other kids up.

"What's going on? What was that beeping?" Max asked, the second he appeared.

"We're being surrounded, it was the early warning system." He said, rushing around, checking monitors as he went. Pulling open a draw, he pulled out a small box. Opening it, took out two of the contents and handed the box to Max, stuffing the ones he took out in his ears.

"Pass these around and put them in your ears, now." He called out.

Confused as she was, she did so.

Looking around to make sure they all had the highest quality ear plugs in, he walked over to a slight switch panal. Waving to get their attention- as they could not hear him- he gestured to the panal, and then to Max. She came over and looked confused as he pointed to a monitor, motioning where the men should be when she should flip the switch, and then indicated that they needed to bolt when they saw an opening. Once she got the jest of it, he nodded and rushed up the stairs.

As he was rushing through his room to his closet, he looked at the monitors again. Just as the last one was in position, a very high pitched, constant sound started, though he and the others were safe. It hadn't been made to deal with these wolf men, but it worked. Probably better than it would for a human.

In the closet, he had another door. Opening this door, he shivered as the fringed air of dry ice snaked out. He pulled out a life like dummy. It was of the same weight and height as he, and it was organic.

He smirked as he remembered where he'd gotten the idea to do this.

Aside from the fact that it was skinny as hell, was a perfect replica of him. It even had one of his teeth- which luckily would keep growing back no matter how many times he pulled them.

Satisfied the wolf men were subdued, he didn't even look at the monitors as he ran out of the room, but he knew that they were all withering on the ground in pain, trying to cover their ears to stop the noise.

He rushed through the house, picking up things he'd need, such as a semi-automatic pistol, some small blades and such. He hoped he'd not have to use the gun, but it was there just in case. For the most part, he'd rely on his alchemy, as he normally did.

He looked once at the monitors to make sure they were still distracted. Some had actually fled. It was just as well, because it left a nice gap for him to go through on the left side of the house, in which he hoped the others had already used.

Heading to the wide window, he was glad to find that they had used the gap, as the window was shattered now.

He was on the second floor, and he looked out over the ledge and smirked at the men in the ally below, groaning in pain.

He jumped up onto the sill and jumped over to the rooftop of the building across from him. He did a tuck and roll into a standing position and ran. Just as he reached the edge of the roof on the other side, he let loose his wings and beat them down hard, making him lift into the air. He continued until he was well over the buildings below.

"Well that was fairly easy…" he muttered looking back at where his house was. The ringing would stop any time now, and he'd like to be as far away as he could get.

To be sure the others were safe, he looked around and found them to be farther than he'd anticipated. They were well over 300 miles.

Just as he angled to the south, his house ignited in flame.

_**A.N: OMG! I didn't realize I'd had this many chaps stored up! D: I though I'd put them up. Sorry guys, I hope their good. I'll try better in putting them up once I have the chap completed and the net access to do it.**_


End file.
